


Doll

by decadentbynature



Category: Original Work
Genre: (not piercings or tattoos), Asphyxiation, Biting, Dirty Talk, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Handjobs, Forced Orgasm, Graphic Rape, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Anal, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Handjobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Strangulation, Non-consensual sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape, Sex Toys, Strangulation, Underage Sex, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: The device was twenty six dollars and, supposedly, it can freeze time, rendering anyone within it's range completely at the mercy of the person who is in possession of the device. Seth doesn't believe it at first but when it works, he decides to take this opportunity and administer some serious punishment on his asshole of a step-father. Problem is, once he gets a taste, he can't stop but luckily for him, with a little more of his cash, he has a way to permanently turn his step-father into his personal play thing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature -   
> \- Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for details -

Turning the device that looked exactly like one of those clicker things people used to train dogs around in his hands, Seth stared absently down at it. Cost twenty six of his hard earned snow shoveling dollars. Felt like he could just barely squeeze it and it’d break into a million pieces. Looked like something he could buy at the local arcade house after he had procured a stupidly high amount of tickets. 

And, supposedly, it could freeze time. 

Sighing, Seth let his head drop forward. Exactly what kind of idiot was he? That money was supposed to go towards getting a PS4. Straight from the hands of the grateful neighbors who were to lazy to do the job themselves (with the exception, of course, being Mr. Heigl, who genuinely could not get it done because of his age and arthritis) into his bank account, where it should have sat until the number had hit that sweet spot just above $240. He had been doing so well, too. Self control had been spot on for the past few months, keeping him in check even with the temptation of momentary gains waggled themselves in front of his face. 

And this had been what had finally broken his saving streak. A stupid piece of shit that one old, weird, foul smelling old man had swindled him into buying. He sighed again. He should have known better to have continued listening to that freak after the words ‘that little thing lets you control the flow of time’ were uttered from between thin, chapped, liver colored lips. Should have set it down, walked out of the dingy, dusty, cluttered to the brim with pieces of cheap looking shit shop and kept walking til he reached home. He hadn’t, though. Like the idiot he was, he stood there, device in hand, almost transfixed by what the freak was telling. 

A device that could bring time to a complete halt. Click the thingy, time was frozen. Click it again to unfreeze everything. A mighty useful device...if such a thing was actually possible. The freak had sworn, hand over his heart, that it worked just as he said it did. And Seth, being the stupid kid that he was, had believed him just long enough to buy the piece of shit. Swiped his card, pulling twenty six precious dollars from his bank account, money he was going to have to work hard to make back, then walked out of the shop without a glance back. 

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he idly wondered what the fuck had come over him. Despite what his step-father thought, he wasn’t an idiot. Sure, he was prone to stupidity every now and then (really, though, who wasn’t?) but when it came to certain things, especially money, he could easily boast that he was rather mature. So, what the fuck happened? Slip of judgement, he guessed, brought on by the stress of school and home. Finals were in full force, which always made him feel a little brain dead. And just to make things worse, his step-father, Mason, was obviously catching onto the fact that he could do anything he wanted, and his Mom wouldn’t say or do anything about it. Piece of shit was acting like a full on asswipe, and it was getting worse every single day. 

Focusing on the clicker device thingy, he realized that maybe Mason’s behavior was the reason behind him buying this. After all, when time was flowing freely, he stood no chance against the asswipe but if time was his to command, he could retaliate. Thinking back to when he was standing in that weird smelling shop, he tried to recall if that had been something that had dawned on him but couldn’t remember anything like that. Probably had been a unconscious thing, something he hadn’t been aware of until just now. Running his thumb around the edges of the button thing, he lamented how truly stupid he was. 

Buying a piece of garbage because of a childish, impulsive thought that he could finally punish someone who had been treating him like shit...that was just so stupid. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now so no point in beating himself up over it. Tearing his eyes away from the device, he glanced over to his desk then to his TV. Homework or cartoons, homework or cartoons, homework or cartoons...cartoons, then homework. Nodding to himself, he moved to carelessly toss the device away when suddenly, a loud banging sounded from outside his bedroom, followed immediately by Mason shouting. 

“Why is there no beer in this house?! You were supposed to go shopping today, you fat cow!”

He couldn’t hear his Mom’s response but whatever she said, it just made Mason even angrier. There was another loud bang, followed by a startled shriek and then the asswipe was screaming again. 

“You get your fat ass down to the store right now, get me my fucking beer and something good for dinner, not any of that garbage frozen shit then get back here and starting cooking! I swear to god, Anna, I work hard all fucking day, making money to support this ungrateful family, only to have all that thrown back into my fucking face.”

Mason’s voice was getting closer. Standing still, holding his breath, heart fluttering nervously inside his chest, he willed him to walk past his door, to continue on to his bedroom. Course, there was no way he’d be that lucky. Roaring out his name, Mason pounded violently on the door. 

“I’m doing my homework.” Seth called in return, struggling to keep his voice calm. 

“What?” Mason screamed from the other side of the door. 

“I’m doing my homework, sir!” 

Silence followed for a few moments then pounding footsteps moved away. He hadn’t really expected that to work but seemed he got a little lucky. Letting out a shaky breath, Seth flipped off the door, wishing he could have done that straight to Mason’s face. Would not be a good idea, though. Piece of shit had shown himself capable of being violent. He didn’t exactly want to end up with a black eye or broken arm. 

There was another knock on his door, which made him jump. Due to it being much softer, gentler and more hesitant than Mason’s attempt to break it down, he guessed that the person on the other side was his Mom. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you want anything, sweetie?” Mom’s timid voice drifted in from the other side. 

“No.” 

“Okay. I’ll have my phone with me so if you think of anything, just let me know. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Seth didn’t bother to respond. Cocking his head, he listened as his Mom’s shuffling footsteps moved away. If Mason wanted the good stuff, that meant Mom would need to go to one of the superstores, rather than a local convenience store. Closest one was a good thirty minutes from their house, it’d probably take her around twenty to thirty minutes to get shopping done (if she gets lucky and the store isn’t busy) then another thirty minutes to get back. It’d probably be realistic to tack on an additional fifteen to twenty minutes onto that estimate, just given the time of day. 

Which meant that there would be a near two hour span during which he and Mason would be home alone. Normally, that realization would fill him with dread since the piece of shit would take his anger out of him when Mom didn’t miraculously manage to get all the way on the other side of town, get the shopping done then back home again in less than five minutes but tonight, for some reason, he wasn’t scared at all. 

Rather, as he heard the front door close, what he felt was curiousity. Looking down at the device, the question ‘what if’ appeared vividly inside his mind. What if this thing really worked? The rational side of his brain shoved the thought away. Time control was not possible, everyone knew that. He should be careful. Being stupid right now, when Mason was already angry, was just asking for trouble. He knew that, but still, he wondered. What if it really did work? And honestly, what was the harm in trying? 

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to do anything else until he, at least, tried, Seth waited a couple more minutes, just to make sure that his Mom had left, before quietly exiting his room. Pausing, head cocked, ears perking for any sounds, he quickly discerned that Mason was in his “office”. Sounded professional but all that was in that room was a armchair and TV. Absolutely perfect. Mason would be facing away from the door, all of his attention on the TV. Seth could easily sneak over there, slip into the room, unseen and unheard, give it a try, find out for certain that it didn’t work and flee back to his room. Quick, easy and safe. 

After taking a deep breath, heart pumping hard in his chest, he crept down to the office, carefully listening for even the slightest hint that Mason had caught on to him being out and about. He made it to the office without incident. Thankfully, the door was part way open. Crouching by the door, he peeked into the room. TV was on, Mason was in his chair, just as expected. Good, good, everything was going just fine. Holding out the clicker, Seth held his breath, unsure of what was going to happen, and pushed the round button. 

There was a soft click, followed by his vision shuddering. Blinking rapidly, Seth didn’t even have to wonder if it had worked. The image on the TV was frozen in place. On the screen, a woman with bright, white teeth was holding up a tube of toothpaste, her expression one of joyful amazement. Several silent moments passed. She didn’t move an inch, just stared up, toothpaste tube held up for the audience to see. Not able to believe it just yet, Seth waited a while longer to see if Mason would react. After all, a normal person would be making some kind of noise over their tv suddenly freezing up. 

Nothing happened. The women on the TV continued to smile happily, and Mason didn’t react at all. Still not convinced, Seth reached forward to rap his knuckles sharply against the door. Nothing. Mason didn’t make a sound, didn’t move, didn’t acknowledge anything at all. Slowly standing up, Seth set his fist against the doorframe then banged hard against it. Nothing. Piece of shit didn’t even twitch. 

“No way.” Seth breathed, stepping into the room. 

Moving cautiously, ready to turn and dart if need be, Seth made his way over to the side of the armchair. Slumped down in it, dressed in only his underwear, beer belly and flabby chest bared, Mason was holding out the remote as though he was getting ready to change the channel. The other hand was on his crotch in a very obvious scratching motion. Seth leaned in close, mouth hanging open in shock that this thing actually fucking worked, then jumped back in alarm. Mason’s eyes were still moving. Darting about, his gaze briefly focused on him, before going back to rolling around in their sockets. 

“You’re still awake.” Seth said, surprised. 

Mason’s shocked, panicked, angry gaze returned to him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned in close once again, unafraid now that he knew the fucker couldn’t do anything, Seth said, “So, it freezes time but the people it freezes are aware of what’s going on. Weird.”

He could just imagine Mason shrieking something along the lines of ‘what the fuck did you do?!’ or ‘what the fuck is this, you little shit?!’. Stepping around so he was standing in front of him, Seth just stared at him for a few moments, unable to comprehend that it had actually worked. The little device had frozen time. Sure, Mason was awake but that wasn’t something he was too bothered by. There was something immensely satisfying about having complete control over the fucker, and him knowing it. Seeing that quickly growing panic in his gaze, it was euphoric. 

Now, the question was...what was he going to do to him? He had actually expected the thing to work so now that he was faced with success, he didn’t really know what to do with it. Whatever it was, he wanted it to be painful and humiliating. Cocking his head, he tapped his foot, mind wandering without being able to focus on anything, then abruptly realized something. 

He was rock hard. Inside his pants, his cock was twitching excitedly. A wet spot was already beginning to form at the front of his underwear. That realization gave him an idea. Something painful and humiliating...well, he could think of something that would do just that. A punishment that would leave him feeling violated, broken and filthy. Yes, he knew just the thing. 

Before he started down that path, there was something he needed to check first. Reaching forward, he grabbed hold of Mason’s wrist, raised his arm up then let go. Just as he had expected, the arm stayed in place. The piece of shit was awake but right now, he was nothing more than a doll. And what did people do with dolls? What was a doll’s sole purpose? To be played with to the content of its owner. Right now, Mason was his doll and he was his owner so, until his Mom returned home, he was intent on playing with him fully. 

Speaking of which, his time with Mason was steadily ticking down. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he had frozen it in this one particular space but he knew it couldn’t have been more than five minutes. That still gave him a good amount of time. He needed to get this show on the road, though. And he already had a plan of action in mind. Striding out of the office, he headed towards Mason’s and Mom’s bedroom. Underneath the bed was a box he had found by accident. Inside of it was an assortment of sex toys, ranging from dildos to vibrators to anal beads. 

He didn’t want to think about what they were used for but right now, they were going to be his playthings. Retrieving the box from under the bed, he flipped open the flimsy flaps, perused the contents before deciding on a large, thick dildo, a string of anal beads - the smallest of which was about the size of a marble and the largest close to the size of his clenched fist - and a bottle that he hoped was lube. With everything in hand, he pushed the box back underneath the bed and returned to the office. 

Mason began to breathe heavily when he saw what Seth was holding. Depositing everything onto the floor beside the armchair, he listened to the sounds of panic and understanding coming from the fucker as he stood back up and took his place in front of the chair. Mason’s expression was neutral but his eyes were clearly expressing what he was feeling. Placing his hands on his hips, Seth thought for a moment then took the remote, tossed it aside and pushed the Fucker’s arm away. Grabbing hold of Mason’s knees, he pulled him forward a bit then pushed his legs up until his thighs were touching his chest. Spreading his legs apart so he could see his face, he struggled for a moment with the underwear but eventually got it off. 

Tossing the off white fabric away, he stepped back to admire his work. It was an awkward, probably very uncomfortable position, and it was sexy as hell. Tiny ass cock, nearly buried in a mess of thick pubic hair, and hairy asshole completely exposed. Through the gaps of his legs, Mason stared up at him with wide, half horrified, half furious eyes. All the color aside from two bright splotches of red in his cheeks had drained from his face. Seth was pleased to discover that he was whimpering. Sharp, whistling breaths puffed out of his nose. He was terrified, and Seth wouldn’t have it any other way. 

While he would have loved to have just stood there, drinking in the delicious sight, time was ticking down. Plopping down in front of the chair, he picked up the dildo and the bottle of what he hoped was lube. He wasn’t intending on taking the time to prep the Fucker. All this maybe, possibly lube was going to be used for was ensuring he could actually get these things into him. Popping open the lid, he squirted a fairly generous amount onto the dildo. It really was big, and it’d probably feel even bigger when he shoved it inside. After giving the dildo a quick handie to evenly spread out the lube, he leveled the tip at Mason’s hole. 

Fucker was now nearly hyperventilating. Glancing up, he smiled widely. While it would have been better if Mason had the ability to speak or move, just seeing that panic, that obvious begging, pleading for him not to do what he was to about to do was more than enough. Taking a precious moment to just drink in that sight, fully committing it to memory, he said sweetly, “We’re going to have a lot of fun.”

With that, he started pushing. There was resistance, a lot of it, but that was to be expected. A muffled shriek came from behind Mason’s closed lips. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes before slipping out to stream down his red cheeks. Other than that, there was no movement. He remained completely still as Seth pushed the huge dildo deeper and deeper inside of him. It took some time, a little patience but soon, the simulated balls were resting against Mason’s ass. 

Not giving the Fucker any time to get accustomed to it, Seth quickly pulled the dildo all the way out, then thrust it all the way back in. Mason screamed again, louder this time. Breathing hard, sweat popping up on his forehead, burning hot, tingling pleasure rushing through his veins, erection nearly painful now, and a huge smile on his face, Seth gripped onto the base of the dildo and roughly thrust it in and out of Mason’s hole. Forcing him open over and over again, pushing in past the resistance, grinding against the sensitive insides, he settled on a fast, punishing pace - one that wasn’t meant to feel good but, rather, emphasize the fact that there was a big, unwanted intrusion happening. 

However, despite that, it seemed as though he had a bit of a masochist on his hands. Standing straight up from the nest of pubic hairs, Mason’s dick twitched violently every time he thrust the dildo inside. Precum dribbled in copious amounts from the tip, completely drenching the hair at the bottom. Laughing loudly, he wrapped his unoccupied hand around the tiny rod of steel, wrenching another loud scream out of the Fucker. Fuzziness flooded his mind, turning the edges of his vision wonky. Electric bolts raced down his spine, to his crotch where they antagonized his aching cock. 

Pumping the Fucker’s cock hard, looking straight into Mason’s eyes, baring his teeth in a wide grin, Seth said mockingly, “Look at you, you dirty slut! Hard as a rock, gushing like a goddamn fountain. Bet you’re about to come any minute now, aren’t you? Aren’t you, you fucking slut? You whore, you love this, don’t you! Dildo forced deep inside your ass, being fucking raped by your step-son and you’re this hard. Slut, goddamn fucking slut!”

Unable to take it anymore, near crazed with lust, Seth ripped the dildo out of Mason, tossed it aside and yanked his soaked, pulsing, desperate dick out of his pants. Breathing hard, right on the verge of cumming, he lined the tip of his cock up to Mason’s hole. Meeting the Fucker’s teary gaze, he smiled lazily, a shiver racing through his body, and thrust up inside. Intense, burning, blazing heat immediately engulfed his cock. Groaning loudly, body shuddering, his mouth fell open as pleasure crashed over him in a huge wave. Sucking in a deep breath, he gave himself a couple seconds to steady himself, not wanting to come right away, then started thrusting. Whimpering loudly, tears and snot coating his face, Mason stared back at him, unable to do anything else as he was rocked back and forth by the force of Seth’s thrusts. 

Knowing he wasn’t going to last long, Seth quickened his pace. Keeping eye contact, he reached between them, wrapped his fingers around Mason’s dick and began to pump it in time to his thrusts. Precum poured over his fingers. Inside, the muscles clamped down hard on his dick, making it feel like Mason was trying to force him out. Too bad for him, the sensation of shoving through that resistance, breaking through and forcibly pushing him open was exquisite. He did wish he’d loosen up a little. The pressure was so much it felt like his dick might be squeezed off. 

Mason’s breathing was already erratic but, suddenly, it took on a quicker pace. Suddenly, his cock twitched violently. Laughing softly, Seth reached up to roughly pinch one of the Fucker’s nipples. Delighted to find them hard, like a woman’s, he leaned down to take the other one between his teeth. Biting down hard enough to hurt but not to break the skin, he gasped, “You’re about to come, aren’t you, you slut?”

The only response was a desperate, whimper that sounded vaguely like a ‘no’. Biting down hard again, he ground the tip of his dick against the Fucker’s insides, loving the way the muscles spasmed around him. Not much longer, he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer but there was no way in hell he was going to come before Mason did. Quickening the pace of his hand, feeling his own orgasm building up at the base of his stomach, just inches of away from overtaking him, he bit down onto the Fucker’s nipple once again. Mason sucked in a shuddering breath, then let out a muffled cry as he came. Scalding hot jizz spurted from his cock, coating his chest, stomach and Seth’s hand. 

With that, he no longer had any incentive to hang on. Moaning loudly, he thrust up hard, completely burying his dick into Mason’s ass and spent himself inside. Eyes falling closed, body shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, Seth was momentarily unable to do anything other than just enjoying his orgasm. Once he had regained hold of himself once more, he let out a shaky breath and slowly pulled out. As he did, he became acutely aware of the fact that he was already addicted. This sensation, this pleasure, this heat, he was never going to be able to get enough of it. He was always going to want it. He was always going to need a toy to give it to him. 

Plopping down onto his butt, the last traces of his orgasm fading away, he stared up at the sweaty, snot and jizz and tear covered Mason. Making a mental note to grab his phone sometime before his Mom got home so he could take a picture, Seth picked up the anal beads, considered it for a moment then sat them back down. Tapping his finger against one of the bigger beads, he thought for a moment, an idea formulating inside his head, created in response to a problem he hadn’t considered before. A good amount of the punishment had been administered but what was he going to do when he had to unfreeze Mason? The moment he did, he was dead. The fucker would kill him for this so he needed to do something to make sure that didn’t happen. 

Since he needed to make sure Mason remained under control, why not have some fun with it? This entire thing had awakened something inside of him; a hunger that needed to be fed; an addiction that needed to be fulfilled so why not keep a hold on his little doll so he could get his fix whenever he wanted it? Not to mention, if things worked out, there might be money in it for him as well. The Freak had offered him something else when he had been in the shop. At the time, it hadn’t had any use to him but now, it was exactly what he needed. 

Standing up, he tucked his soft cock back into his pants, zipped up and walked out of the office, towards the kitchen. Rifling through the drawers, he quickly located the duct tape, turned on his heel and walked to his bedroom. In his closest, on the highest shelf, was a huge duffel bag. Thing was easily big enough to hold a grown man. Not to mention, it had wheels so transportation was going to be a breeze. Grabbing that too, he dragged it over to the office, dropped it beside the armchair then set about binding Mason’s hands and ankles together with the duck tape. Getting him into the duffel bag was a lot more difficult. He actually had to get Mason to step into the bag, then down into a kneeling position before he could finally get him onto his side and into a fetal position. By the end of it, he was sweating profusely and felt a little nausea from the exertion. 

Brushing his hair away from his face, he ignored the terrified eye staring up at him and grabbed hold of the anal beads. Plopping down on the floor, he pushed his hand between the Fucker’s thighs. Pushing them apart until he could easily access his hole, he began to slip the beads inside. Slowly, one by one, the beads were swallowed up. 

Grinning, he cooed, “Look at you! You’re practically sucking them in. Do you want to be filled up that badly? I bet you do, you whore. Well, don’t you worry. I’m gonna stuff you full.”

He was actually a little disappointed by how easily the big ones went in. There was a little resistance but, with a bit of force, they slipped in, disappearing beyond the opening of Mason’s hole. Frowning, not at all satisfied, both with the performance of the beads as well as the Fucker’s reaction (wasn’t moaning or whimpering or anything), Seth stretched out to snatch the discarded dildo, brushed off some dust that was sticking to it, pressed the head against the Fucker’s hole, a huge smile appearing on his face when Mason’s sucked in a sharp inhale, and shoved it inside. 

This time, the piece of shit screamed. Stretched open to nearly a breaking point, fresh tears started to stream from his eyes once more. Satisfied with that reaction but knowing he could do more, Seth skipped to his Mom’s and Mason’s bedroom. There were still some goodies left in the box that he could make use off. Picking out a smaller dildo, a few bullet vibrators attached to dials and a pair of plastic clothespins, he shoved the box back, stopped by his bedroom to get his phone then back into the office. 

Rolling Mason onto his back, he pushed his legs away from his chest and got to work. The clothespins got the task of clamping down on his nipples. He ripped off a long strip of duck tape, ripped that strip into smaller ones, and used those to tape the vibrators to the Fucker’s half hard dick. Once each one was firmly in place, he turned them on to full speed. Within moments, Mason’s cock was standing to attention, twitching and pulsing. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Seth cooed, smiling down at the Fucker’s flushed face. 

It definitely looked as though it did, just judging from the pace of Mason’s breathing and the haziness of his gaze. Pushing open his mouth, Seth went to push the smaller dildo inside but stopped short. Fucker wasn’t the only one who was rock hard. Right now, the other hole was currently in use. He really didn’t want to go through the trouble of getting everything out, making use of it then putting everything back in but the hole he was about to fill was still wide open, just begging for him to fill it up. Setting the dildo aside to wait for him to finish up, he slipped out his cock. Stroking it lightly, he straddled Mason’s head, resting a knee on either side, used one hand to steady himself and used the other to guide his dick into his wide open mouth. 

Didn’t feel as good as his ass but for now, it worked. Rubbing his cock against the still tongue lying at the bottom of his mouth, he took his time in pushing all the way in. When his balls were resting on Mason’s face, and his cock was completely engulfed in moist heat, he slowly rotated his hips, fully enjoying the sensation of swirling his dick around in that wetness. What made it even better was the soft sounds of choking and whimpers coming from Mason. He sincerely hoped he was impeding his ability to breath. Maybe, later on, when he didn’t have to rely on the time freezing thing, he’d use one of those clothespin to pinch his nose shut and stuff his mouth full with his cock. The mere thought of that alone sent a bolt of heat racing down his spine. 

Getting bored with the slow ministrations, he quickened his pace. Digging his fingers into the carpet, he gasped and moaned as Mason’s hot mouth coaxed him closer and closer to coming. As he was getting close, he suddenly felt something splatter against chin. Forcing his eyes back into focus, the sight cum spilling from the Fucker’s cock filled his vision. Laughing delightedly, he wrapped his fingers around the spamming member and roughly squeezed out the remaining jizz. 

“Fucking whore!” He giggled gleefully, “Did a cock thrust deep into your mouth pussy made you come? Huh? You dirty slut! I bet you’re eagerly anticipating me spilling my cum down your throat. I bet you’re begging for it. Well, here it comes, swallow down all of it!”

Slamming his hips down hard, he flooded Mason’s mouth with his cum. Again, didn’t feel as good as it had when he had been fucking his ass, though he guessed that was probably because there wasn’t that much stimulation going on. Regardless, his jizz was currently filling up the fucker’s mouth to the point that he had no choice but to swallow. He slowly pulled out when he was sure every single drop was now on its way to Mason’s stomach. The sight that met his gaze when he leaned back was nearly enough to make him come again. 

Mason’s mouth was wide open. Glistening saliva coated the entire bottom half of his face. Dazed, hazy, teary, pleading eyes stared up at him. Snot mixed with tears and snot, creating a thorough, beautiful sloppy look. Raspy, panting breaths pushed their way out of his open mouth. Inside, the delicate pink was just barely tinted with white. He really had swallowed it all down. Not about to waste this opportunity, Seth grabbed his phone, opened up the camera app and snapped a quick picture. After making sure it was a good one, he picked up the dildo and shoved it inside his welcoming mouth. 

“Not as good as a real one, I know but it’ll have to do for now.” He said comfortingly, patting his cheek with mocking gentleness. 

He pushed Mason back into a fetal position, made sure everything had remained in place through the moving and, finally, zipped the duffel bag closed. Ignoring the muffled scream of panic that came from inside, he stood, put his cock back into his pants once again, got himself all tidied up so he could go outside and no one would pay him any mind, stuffed his phone into his pocket and grabbed hold of one of the duffel bag’s handles. Pulling it around proved to be easier than he thought. After quickly retrieving his wallet from his bedroom, he pulled the duffel bag containing his step-father out of his house, then down the street, towards the small, nearly hidden shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature, as well -  
> \- Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for details -

The weird man behind the counter didn’t look at all surprised to see him. Smiling widely, revealing two rows of too white, too sharp teeth, he asked in a friendly, mocking voice, “Hello, Good Sir. Did the device work well?”

Tugging the duffel bag behind him, panting a little from exertion, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, Seth ignored him as he strolled through the shop, eyes sweeping over the tables lined with odd assortment of objects. Some were labeled with both identification and price tag, some just had a price tag while others sat all on their lonesome. He paid no mind to any of them. There was one single thing he was looking for. Something he had picked up the first time he was here. Weird dude tried to sell it to him, but he hadn’t seen any use for it then. Things were different now. 

“Can I help you find something?” The weird man said from his place behind the counter. 

Figuring it’d probably just be faster to ask, Seth stopped, turned and said, “The doorknob.”

“Ah yes.” He tapped long, bony fingers together, “I thought that might be what you were looking for.”

Reaching underneath the counter, he fumbled around for a moment before producing what Seth was looking for. It was just a simple, golden doorknob. Dropping the handle of the duffle bag, Seth stepped around it, swerved through the maze of tables until he reached the counter. Without a word, just a smile, the weird man held it out to him. In his hands, it felt normal. Heavy, slightly cold, smooth and just normal. According to the weird man, however, this object was similar to the little device tucked safely in his pocket. 

Looked normal but gave the handler extraordinary power. 

“How much?” Seth asked, reaching for his wallet. 

“No money.” The weird man responded, waving one hand dismissively, “We’ll make a deal instead.”

“A deal?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. If this fucker asked for his heart or some bizarre shit like that, he was out. Getting the door knob was not that important. There were other places he could keep Mason. 

The weird man nodded amicably, “Yes, a deal. I give you the door knob, as well as access to any other devices in my store. In return, you allow me use of him.”

One thin, bony finger pointed at the duffel bag. Quirking an eyebrow, more than a little startled at the request, Seth inquired, “You want to fuck him? Be my guest. Have at it.”

“Not I.” The weird man shook his head, “I have no interest in the physical pursuit of your kind but I have clients who do. Humans are not readily available to them. They’ll come, have their fun, pay for the services that were provided and leave. Rinse and repeat.”

Seth paused for a moment, a little off put by being described as an 'other', distinct from whatever the heck this weird man was. He was halfway tempted to ask but quickly decided against it. He didn't need to know right now. If he went further down this rabbit hole, he might find out but right then, it probably wasn't wise to be asking anything along the lines of 'what the fuck are you?'. Might prove disastrous for him. Shaking off the disconcerting feeling of otherness, he said, “Give me 15% of what they pay, and we have a deal.”

The weird man exaggeratedly hemmed and hawed for a moment then flashed another wide grin. Holding out a hand for Seth to shake, which he did with an immense amount of hesitation, he said, “Deal. Any of the devices in the store are free for you to use. However, I ask that you, at least, let me know which ones you are using. And please note, you only have access to them when they’re in my possession. When a buyer purchases one, you lose access. Understood?”

“Yep.” Seth snagged the doorknob, “Do I need to sign something or?”

“You aren’t stupid enough to try something.” The weird man said airily, smiling with his mouth but not his weird eyes. 

He had that right. Weird dude seemed harmless enough but Seth had lived with an abusive asshole for long enough to know how to read an atmosphere. There would be something horrific awaiting him if he ever decided to do something stupid. No words needed to be said - nothing needed to be implied or straight stated. Just looking into those bizarre eyes was proof enough. It would probably be good for him to walk on eggshells as long as he was dealing with this weird dude. 

“You want me to do this,” Seth held up the doorknob, “here then?”

The weird man shrugged, “You dragged him all the way here. Might as well. Unless you want to drag him all the way back to your apartment.”

Seth glanced over to the duffel bag, briefly considered dragging Mason all the way back, up the stairs, up into their department before trying to find a place where Mom wouldn’t see a random door knob sticking out of a wall (if she did, that’ll definitely lead to her investigating, then turned back and firmly shook his head, “I’ll do it here.”

“Use the back wall, then, if you would.”

The back wall was lined with shelves, all bearing the same kind of stuff that was on the tables. In the middle was a large, empty gap of just plain wall. Perfect spot for a doorknob to go. Snagging the handle of the duffel bag, he dragged it to the back of the store. He didn’t know really how to use the thing but figured it couldn’t be that difficult. There was a soft sizzling noise when he pressed the doorknob against the wall. He waited until it stopped then slowly let go. Unsurprisingly, the doorknob stayed in place. Chuckling under his breath, still a little surprised that it had worked even though he had just previously froze time, Seth wrapped his hand around the knob, turned it and pulled. 

In response, a section of the wall opened up just as a door would. On the other side wasn’t the alley that stretched out behind the store. Instead, what was in front of him was a room. Just a standard, normal looking, empty room. Floor was hardwood. Walls were smooth, dark red and had crown moldings at the top. Hanging from the ceiling was a single simple light fixture, which cast a good amount of light. 

Stepping inside, tugging the duffel bag along with him, Seth quietly surveyed the room. Good, this was good. Absolutely perfect to keep Mason in. However, there was one thing he needed to check. There was a little something else that came along with being the handler of the doorknob. While he appreciated having a secret room, that something else was what he was really interested in. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused on an image in his mind. Really visioned it, down to the tiniest details. 

There was a sharp pop, followed by a thunk. Opening his eyes, a wide smile spread across his face. Looked like the additional feature was working just fine. Sitting a few feet in front of him was the exact thing he had envisioned in his mind. Despite only having seen it once, he was pretty pleased how well it turned out. He wasn’t too sure what it was called but it was a contraption that would probably look more at home in the delivery room in a hospital than some random room. 

“Oh!” The weird man’s voice came from behind him. 

Turning, Seth found him standing in the doorway, hands clasped in front of his chest. There was a expression of subtle awe on his face. Stepping around Seth, his gaze intently set on the metal, medical chair, he reached forward to run the tips of his fingers along the curve of one armrest. 

“Most aren’t able to produce such a clean reproduction the first time.” He explained, “You’re quite talented, Good Sir.”

“I have control over everything in here, right?” Seth asked, ignoring the possible compliment - he couldn’t really tell when it came to this dude. 

“That’s correct. However,” the weird man turned around, fixing a curious stare onto Seth, “if you wish to command all in this room, the door must be closed.”

Made sense, kind of. Turning on his heel, he walked over to the door, slammed it shut, shuddering slightly as a weird shiver ran down his spine. Suddenly, he felt very cut off and isolated, like he no longer existed in the outside world. It was so strong and terrifying that he came close to throwing the door back open, and bolting out of the store without a single glance back. He fought past it. Pulling in a deep breath, he gave himself a few moments to get used to the weird sensation of separation. Just like old ladies could get so accustomed to perfume that they stopped smelling it and had to drown themselves in it just so they could smell it, he could get himself used to this. He just had to power through it. 

And what better way to do that then having some fun? Strolling back over to the duffel bag, he unzipped it, revealing the pale, sweaty face of his ex-stepfather. Dildo was still pushed deep into his mouth. There was a puddle of saliva by his chin. Everything in this room was under his command, including Mason, which meant, he didn’t need to be frozen anymore. Pulling the device from his pocket, he pointed it at Mason and pushed the button. The result was instantaneous. Mason spat out the dildo, jumped to his feet and promptly face planted when his feet got tangled up in the duffle bag. 

Seth calmy stepped back and said, “Stand up.”

In slow, jerky movements, almost as though he was a marionette being tugged around by an inexperienced puppeteer, Mason got to his feet. Enraged, bloodshot eyes swiveled around to glare down at him. Pale lips curled back into what was supposed to be a fearsome snarl but was offset a little by the presence of the clothespins on his nipples and vibrators on his rigid dick. 

“You are dead.” He growled quietly, “You understand that, you piece of shit? I am going to drag out out of here and make Tiff watch as I strangle every last breath out of you with my bare hands.”

A small smile tugged at his lips. Just like good ole arrogant, dumbass Mason. Didn’t recognize even a little bit what kind of situation he was in. Well, he could fix that easily. Crossing his arms over his chest, he cocked his hips defiantly and said, “Get on your hands and knees, ass facing me.”

It was while he was moving into that position, his movements still slow and jerky, that Seth knew it was dawning on him. A lot of the anger was fading from his face, and what was coming back was the horror, dismay and terror that had been there earlier. 

“Seth. Okay. Look.” Tune officially changed, Mason moved from anger to bargaining, “I know I’ve been a shit father but you don’t have to do this. Let’s just go back home, forget about all of this and I promise I’ll do better from now on. I’ll quit drinking, and-“

“Shut up.” Seth commanded, and Mason feel instantly silent. 

Once the fucker was in position, Seth turned to the weird man, “Do you have a client in mind who might want to have some fun right now?”

“I do, in fact!” The weird man responded excitedly, “Might take him about an hour to get here, however.”

“That’s fine. Would you mind contacting him?”

“Not at all. I will go do so right now. Excuse me, Good Sir.” With that, he shuffled out of the room, firmly closing the door behind him. 

An hour, more than enough time to have some fun for himself. After that, well, he was looking forward to seeing just what kind of person a client of the weird dude was like, as well as what kind of fun they’d bring to the table. If he had to guess, it was probably going to be bizarre and amazing. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be disappointed. Some random dude showing up and fucking Mason with a regular ole dick would be a massive letdown. He wasn’t really sure exactly what he was hoping for but was certain that he’d know it when he saw it. 

Until then, though, he’d have to entertain himself, which wasn’t going to be difficult. Stepping forward, he gripped the end of the dildo and pulled it out. Mason let out a started yelp that was quickly followed by a whimpering moan as Seth slowly tugged out the entire length of anal beads. Tossing both carelessly aside, grimacing when they landed with a wet squelch, he thought for a moment. Did he want to go through the hassle of getting him into the chair? Not yet - that was best saved for later. There was other stuff he wanted to do first. 

He quickly slipped out of his shoes, jeans and underwear. Cock was a little bit hard - just enough for there to be a little lift but mostly soft. Easy enough to fix that. Plopping down on his butt, he said, “Come over here and get me hard.”

Mason let out a long, loud, shuddering breath but did as he was told. Slowly shuffling around, he crawled over to Seth, fresh tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, bottom lip trembling. That expression alone helped him out a lot as just looking at it sent more blood rushing down to his dick, sending it up to half-mast instead of sad droop. Excited anticipation began to thrum through his veins. Anything, he could command him to do anything, anything at all. Oh, was he going to have fun with that. 

Sniffling loudly, Mason leaned back on his heels and reached out with one trembling hand but stopped when Seth said lightly, “No. Use your mouth. Suck me off until I’m hard. And don’t you dare bite me.”

Breathing heavily, his face blood red and sweaty, Mason openly sobbed as he bent back over, opened his mouth up wide then closed his lips around the head of Seth’s dick. Shuddering as moist warmth enveloped the most sensitive part of his dick, he moaned softly, licking his lips as soft waves of pleasuring started to lap over him. It wasn’t enough, though. Mason was sucking a little bit but it looked as though his command hadn’t been thorough enough. 

“All the way in.” He urged, resting a hand on the back of Mason’s neck, “Don’t stop until your nose is getting a good sniff of my pubic hairs.”

Mason immediately to sink his dick even further into his mouth. At about the halfway point, he started to gag but obediently kept going until every single inch was inside. Tears, snot and saliva was all over his face. His breathing was heavy, labored and hitching violently. Blunt fingernails, tinged yellow from nicotine, scratched against the hardwood. To him, it was torture but to Seth, it felt amazing. With each gag, Mason’s throat constricted around him. Despite his obvious discomfort, he was still sucking, a bit harder now. He wasn’t moving, though. He remained at the base, gagging, choking, and sucking. 

Fine for now, since he was already hard but a good blow job would need to come later. Gripping his hair tightly, Seth roughly yanked him off, smiling widely as he was given a full view of that sloppy, distraught face. Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous, he would never, ever get tired of it. 

“Good boy. You did well. Now,” he let go of Mason’s hair, slipped back and laid down, “ride me.”

There wasn’t as much resistance this time around. Seemed as though Mason had smartened up just a bit. Didn’t stop him from sniffling and sobbing, though but Seth was far from complaining about that. In fact, he wanted more and would make sure he got more. Shrieking, wailing, moaning, begging, he’d have the fucker screaming himself hoarse at some point. Straddling Seth’s hips, trembling thighs pressing against his sides, he straightened his back, led the tip of Seth’s dick to his opening and let out a choking sob as he sunk down onto it. 

The face Mason was making was amazing but the hole? Disappointing. How had he managed to become so loose in such a short amount of time? It felt alright, warm, soft, boring. He tried to focus on the fact that asshole Mason, the absolute fucker was riding him, dropping up and down on his cock, feeling every vein and ridge as he fucked himself with it but that wasn’t enough to overcome the anti-climatic feeling of his hole. Sighing in frustration, Seth let his attention slip away from Mason’s face and tried to think of something that could make this better. 

As his eyes wandered, he caught sight of his discarded shoes. There was an idea. Might be something he could do after all. Abruptly sitting up, he shoved Mason onto his back, reached over to snag one of his shoes but paused before his fingertips made contact. Why use a shoelace when he had two better tools? After all, hadn’t Mason threatened to strangle him with his own bare hands? Straightening up, he reached down, wrapped his hands around Mason’s thick neck, and squeezed hard as he resumed thrusting up roughly into him. 

The red in Mason’s face deepened to a violent scarlet. Saliva poured out of his mouth as he struggled to pull breath in. Hands flew to his neck in a desperate attempt to dislodge the fingers cutting off the desperately needed oxygen but they fell away when Seth gave the breathless command to lie still. No way was he going to let some nice struggling ruin this. He had been right, this felt amazing. Mason was clamping down hard onto him, squeezing him so tightly that it almost hurt. It felt good, it felt so good, just like it had when he had first fucked the fucker. No, better, it felt better than then. Each thrust was amazing, the muscles inside feeling like they were both trying to keep him in and push him out. 

And it seemed Mason was feeling it as well. Precum was pouring out of his dick, creating a river on his stomach. Underneath the noise of them both panting, the sucking sound of his hole being messed up, and Mason’s gurgling, choking, gasping whimpers, the vibrators hummed away as they coaxed him closer to climax. Knowing he was close him, Seth decided to test just how far this control went. Tightening his hold on Mason’s throat even further, he commanded, “Do not fucking cum until I tell you., you goddamn slut. I know you’re close. I know you’re so fucking close, you slut but don’t you dare cum.”

The only response was a desperate, choked whimper. Quickening his thrust, he slammed repeatedly into that tight, hot, wet cavern. Not long now, not much longer now. The pleasure assaulting him was so overwhelming he could barely think. Every single nerve in his body sung with it in a constant cacophony. Good, it felt good, it felt so fucking good and he couldn’t hold on anymore. Seth let out a loud, keening moan, eyes squeezing shut as he spent himself inside Mason’s abused insides. His orgasm rushed through him, turning the world behind his eyelids white and fading out all the noise to a distant, low hum. 

Shuddering, the last remnants of his orgasm fading away, leaving behind a golden, tingly sensation, Seth slowly opened his eyes. He hadn’t really been aware he was into asphyxiation play until now. Learned something new everyday. However, it did seem about time he let up a little bit. Slipping his hands away from Mason’s neck, he grinned widely as the fucker pulled in a deep, ragged breath then coughed several times, sending out gobs of saliva. 

“That felt really good.” He commented lightly. 

Even though he had just come, he was still rock hard. Playing around with strangulation had a bigger effect on him than he would have thought. Letting out a slow breath, he braced his hands on other sides of Mason’s waist. Fucker looked a bit out of it. 

“Do you want to come?”

Mason didn’t respond. For a moment, Seth was a little worried that he might have suffered from brain damage from the oxygen deprivation then remembered he had told him not to speak. 

“Answer me. Do you want to come?”

Slowly, Mason nodded, his chest hitching with a hard sob. 

“Out loud. Tell me. Do you want to come?”

“Yes.” Mason answered, his voice creaky. 

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“Do you understand that you can’t come until I give you permission?”

“Yes.” 

“Do you still want to come?”

Mason’s mouth worked furiously, tears spilling down his red cheeks, “Yes.”

“Then, beg me to fuck you.” It wasn’t a command. He made sure it wasn’t a command. He wasn’t really sure how he distinguished between just saying something and making it a command but somehow, he managed. This was something he wanted Mason to do on his own volition. Making him do it wasn’t good enough. 

“What?”

“Beg me to fuck you.” Seth slowly said, “If you want to come, then beg me to fuck you. If you don’t, I’ll keep fucking you anyway but you won’t ever come. You’ll always feel like you are just on the precipice, like you’re right on the edge. It won’t ever come. So, beg. Beg me to fuck you.”

Mason stared up at him, wide eyed, his mouth hanging open then, amazingly, a look of defiance appeared on his sweaty face. Lowering his eyebrows, he swallowed hard, pulled in a shaky breath then snarled, “Fuck you. I don’t know what’s going on here or why I can’t say no to you but if you think I’ll bow to you on my own, you’ve got another thing coming, you piece of shit.”

With that said, he spat out a huge wad onto Seth’s cheek. Absolutely fantastic. He had kind of wanted to go ahead and see Mason beg but this defiance, this fight, this was what he really wanted because that meant he could break it. Looking down into those angry eyes, he felt not a single ounce of annoyance. Instead, what he felt was excitement. Here was a proud man, a dignified man who wasn’t going to let go of that stature any time soon. And here he was, the man who had his dick still firmly buried into the asshole of this proud man. Here he was, the man who had complete and total control over this dignified man. This wasn’t a battle Mason was going to win. Fucker probably thought he could. And that was what made this so good. 

Smiling down at him, Seth wiped away the wad of spit from his cheek. Still rock hard, he slipped out of Mason’s hole, shivering slightly as the muscles clenched around him as he went. Well, if he wasn’t going to beg to be fucked, he’ll find another way to get off. There was his mouth, which was always fun but as he considered the option, another idea popped into his mouth. Complete control over everything, even Mason’s body. Did that mean he could re-shape his body?  
Only one way to find out. 

Shifting over to his head, ignoring the angry gaze that followed him, he yanked off the clothespins, giggling at the yelp that earned him, then set one hand on each pec. He didn’t need to be told that it was probably best to be careful. Mason was his little doll now - he didn’t want to ruin him while the fun was just getting started. Taking a deep breath, he focused intently on Mason’s doughy chest. He knew what he wanted. He just had to carefully envision it. The weird dude said he had talent. Let’s see how talented he actually was. 

He took another deep breath, gripped onto the flesh of Mason’s pecs, his nipples pressing into his palms and pulled. To his delight, it actually ended up working. Up they came, swelling significantly until in the place of two soft pecs were two large, perfectly shaped breasts. Letting go, he watched as they naturally fell away to the side. So, really, everything, absolutely everything. It really hit him as he looked down at Mason’s newly formed breasts. Anything. 

It sounded like he was on repeat but god, was he going to have some fun. 

“What the fuck?!” Mason shrieked, “What did you do to me?!”

He didn’t bother responding. Straddling Mason’s chest, he gathered up his newly formed breasts once again, pressed them together then thrust between them. Softness and warmth enveloped him. Not as good as a blow job, and nowhere was good as an asphyxiation tightened hole, but still thoroughly pleasant. He quickly came, a short burst of pleasure racing up his spine before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared. Thick white cum splattered all over Mason’s neck and face, making him flinch away. Having jizz all over his face suited him. 

His cock was finally softening. For now, a little reprieve was needed before he’d be ready to go again, which meant it was the perfect time for a little planning. Standing, he stretched until his back cracked, then said, “Get up and go sit in the chair.”

He didn’t bother making sure Mason was doing so. Enough evidence had been provided that the fucker couldn’t disobey him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he tapped one foot against the hardwood. What to do now? There still had to be some time left before the client showed up. So, just what, oh, what should he do? The world, or rather, this room was his oyster. Anything he wanted would be made to be. Glancing over at Mason, who was sitting in the chair, angrily staring back at him, Seth tossed around a couple options. He was tapped out for now but that didn’t mean play had to stop. 

Anything. Anything at all. Just how far could he push that? He wanted to find every single limit and break it.


End file.
